Harry Potter and The Change of Time
by RiddleMeThis1926
Summary: After Harry spoke with Dumbledore he was met by another. Death, who offered him a chance to go back and do it again. With some parting information and his memories of his last 17 years Harry sets out on an adventure to correct the wrongs, and maybe save a Dark Lord in the process. OOCHarry
1. Chapter 1

_The beginning of this story is taken straight from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the rest is all me. _

_I do not know who the romantic intrest will be, _**IT MAY BE SLASH **_if you don't like that don't waste your time by reading. New Chapters will be posted every Wednesday. Surprise chapters may also be posted depending on my muse. _

_Thank you for reading, have a great day!_

* * *

_The creature behind them jerked and moaned, and Harry and Dumbledore sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Harry in the long minutes, like softly falling snow. _

"_I've got to go back, haven't I?" _

"_That is up to you."_

"_I've got a choice?" _

"_Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train."_

"_And where would it take me?" _

"_On," said Dumbledore simply._

Harry was quiet, he had a choice to make, while it should have been an easy choice Harry still had questions floating in his head.

"Before I make my choice, may I ask you another question Headmaster?"

"Of course."

"Did you know how the Dursleys treated me," Harry asked the question quietly, after all they discussed today the question almost seemed senseless, but he still needed to know.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, "The choices I made were for the greater good my boy. Sacrifices needed to be made, they may not have been the best choice for you but they kept you safe."

Harry knew, deep down, that Dumbledore was aware and after their previous conversation he couldn't say he was surprised, but the admission did hurt.

Harry also wondered if there was more to the Master of Death then Dumbledore let on, he was honest with him about the past NOW but the Master of Death would affect his future if there was any truth in it, and he didn't know if he could trust Dumbledore enough to tell him that part of his future.

What if he thought the power would get to Harry if it was true?

What if he was still trying to do what the thought he needed to for the "greater good"?

He didn't ask, but he knew he wouldn't get the answers by staying here.

Harry stood up and faced Dumbledore as he stood up as well.

"Thank you sir, for telling me everything," Harry said quietly after a few moments

"No Harry, thank you for letting me tell you. Thank you for giving me the chance," Dumbledore said smiling as the mist came in stronger and started to hide him from view.

Harry watched as Dumbledore fully faded away before the mist started to dissipate once again and he saw a dark figure standing where Dumbledore was.

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen one, Undesirable #1, so many names to chose from," the voice coming from the figure was raspy but smooth. The voice of a politician in the afterlife.

The man the voice belonged too looked like he had been a politician in his old life, His hair was slicked in a way that he had only seen on TV and the suit he was wearing Harry would bet was a few thousand pounds.

It was his eyes that held the most focus for Harry, a clear crystal blue ,that under any other circumstances would have been beautiful, were off.

Possibly not dangerous, but off.

"Who are you," Harry asked, idle wondering if he would be able to finally grasp wandless magic when faced with this unknown man.

"I go by many names, the one you may be most familiar with is Death..Your mastery of the Hallows has allowed me to come to you"

Harry couldn't help but think this had to be a hallucination.

Dumbledore, weird but okay.

Death however?

That had to be a sign of his actual death, or at the very least evidence of a coma.

"Your not in a coma or hallucinating. Dumbledore was to provide you another option however due to his own beliefs he did not. I am here to rectify the situation," _Death _said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

Harry decided if he was in a Coma or dead it couldn't hurt to find out more information.

"You're here because of the Hallows, and I'm your master," Harry said flatly.

"In a way, you can not control me but it does allow you extra….gifts shall we say. You will live longer then the average wizard, the power of the stone wont call to you as it does others. You will be able to use it sparingly however you wont feel the NEED, you were already the master of the cloak so that will not change," Death said in the same tone.

"Oh," Harry said, "Do you want the Hallows back? I don't need them."

It was true, he didn't need them. He would have missed the cloak of course but other then that the stone and the wand sounded like more trouble then he really believed they were worth.

"Regardless of which option you chose at the end of your life they will leave the mortal plain with you. You may find use for them in the coming time if you don't chose to leave now."

"Did Dumbledore know about this? That the Hallows were real?," Harry asked.

"Yes, the information had been provided to him before he talked to you for various reasons. I obviously kept an eye on him for this exact reason however."

Harry wasn't surprised, if the last 10 minutes had taught him anything it was that Dumbledore even with his guilt of what he did previously had not learned his lesson.

"If you don't mind Harry Potter we need to discuss your options and you need to make your decision, we are running out of time," Death said after a few moments of silence, "as I said, you have a third option. You may go with one of the options Dumbledore told you of, or you can go back in time to when you were a child and re-due the life you have had"

Harry started, "Even if that was possible, why would that be an option?"

"Your fate was meant to be something else, something more. People who were not meant to die, Sirius Black for example, died when they were not meant to. You have the ability make changes to effect those people. You also have the ability to provide Riddle a second chance, his fate was changed for the worst as well. You wont be able to change anything from before he tried to kill you, but after. After is something you can change."

_Sirius…._

Could he go back to change everything for just one person?

Hermione mentioned once that no good ever came from messing with time, that one change could severely effect everything else. He could bring back Sirius, but what would that change?

Would the change matter?

Death said going back had the option to not only change his life but also change Riddles life as well and if this was the case there would already be changes.

But could he chance it?

What if he made everything worse, in theory it already sounded difficult he couldn't imagine how hard it would actually be to do.

But what if it made it better, what if he could bring peace to the world that has suffered so much death, so much fear. Death said Dumbledore had meddled and changed so many things that would have been different if he had just been honest, or given another chance that he hadn't. Even know in death Dumbledore had kept information from Harry "For the Greater Good", who knows what the information he kept to himself effected everything else while he had been living.

"What about the Horcrux inside of me? Tom had to hit me with the killing curse to remove it, if I go back and try to change him, how would it be removed. Even if he's able to be changed I don't want it," Harry questioned Death.

"There are other options to remove the Horcrux, the goblins if Gringotts could remove it, there is also a spell created to remove the Horcrux from the Vessel, that would have worked to remove it from all of the items with out destroying them. The spell is what you would consider dark and not something Dumbledore would have looked into. This is something you can look into further if you go back. If you go back you would just be replacing your younger self, the Horcrux would already be removed. The effects it had on your magics would be removed as well. You would be stronger."

"Stronger, "Harry questioned, "What do you mean stronger?"

"Your magic was using itself to keep the Horcrux contained along with the protection of your mother and Dumbledore. This put a strain on your magic and did not allow you to fully access it. The Horcrux is gone now however the damage has been done to your body and mind. By entering your younger self you will be whole, your magic will be able to travel and grow correctly, you will be stronger. If you have further questions ask them now, your time is almost up to make your choice, if no choice is made you will move to the after regardless of your choice."

Harry didn't need anymore time to make his choice, the chance to be stronger was enticing. Stronger would mean he would have the extra power to keep everyone safe.

….that is if this wasn't a hallucination that is.

Harry took a deep breath, "I don't need anymore time. I want to go back to my younger self."

Death gave him something Harry thought was meant to be a smile, "One last thing Harry Potter, remember Dumbledore was not the only one keeping secrets. Watch the Weasleys as well, keep track of what they provide you and think fully on how you met them. What they were doing in that station calling out the word muggles loudly for anyone to hear. You will have several years before you are brought back into the world for Hogwarts, think about everything before making any permeate decisions."

Harrys' first thought was denial, the Weasleys were nothing but good to him. But with the knowledge that he has gathered in the last several minutes he couldn't be sure of anything.

Harry nodded, "I'll keep that in mind"

The final words Harry heard were, "This will hurt"

A searing pain went through his body started from his chest and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to chapter two!

I would like to clear some things up from the comments but they are a little far. Don't think I'm ignoring any of you, I will defiantly answer concerns and am more then happy to discuss the story and the direction its going in. But not until later, its still the beginning and I cant be giving away anything now...Thank you for reading!

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed was that he was laying on something hard and cold.

The second, and arguably worst thing, was Aunt Petunia was screaming from above him.

The third….Bloody Hell, he was in the past.

He had just about convinced himself he had imagined the entire thing with Death and Dumbledore before waking up to this.

The Past.

What the bloody hell did he do?!

His thoughts were cut off as Petunia picked him up and quickly took him into the house, glancing around to make sure no neighbors had seen him, before setting him on the side table in the and calling Vernon to meet her in the hallway.

"Is everything okay pet?" Vernon asked as he walked to his wife's side before freezing, staring at bundle, "What is that?"

Uncle Vernon was the opposite of his Aunt Petunia and that didn't change. Where she was skinny and tall with a long neck he like to compare to a giraffe, Vernon was large and didn't have much of a neck. What he did have was covered by his multiple chins.

Petunia was quiet for a moment while she read the letter she found attached to his blanket.

"It's my sisters' child, the freak got herself killed with her no-good husband and now we are expected to take care of the child!" Petunia was nearly shrieking by the end of her sentence.

Harry couldn't help but wish he was an actual baby; his relatives were almost unbearable the first time around. Now that he was a baby and supposedly helpless but had his 17-year-old mind they were defiantly going to be unbearable.

"I will not have it! Call them and tell them to pick him up IMMEDIATELY, I will drop him off at the nearest orphanage if I must. But I will not have a FREAK in my house!" Vernon spat at Harry as if it was his fault that he was in their house.

"We can't," Petunia simpered, "The letter says the person responsible for the deaths will be back, and without him in this house we won't be safe."

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT PETUNIA," Vernon yelled, his face was started to become purple as the anger built up inside of him.

"Wait! Vernon look here! It says we will get monthly income to watch him, 500 pounds!"

Vernon instantly calmed down as his wife words registered in his mind.

Harrys mind however was confused. 500 pounds?

This had to be a change made in this world, in his previous life the Dursleys weren't paid. This would change things even more, if they were being paid to keep him maybe they would treat him better as well.

"That settles it! We will keep the little freak, we don't need to fuss with him much, just enough to keep him alive I should think," Vernon said after a few moments.

"Where will we put him? I don't want his freakishness to infect my Dudders," Petunia said while casting a worried look into the kitchen where Harry would bet her Dudders was eating a stick of butter.

"When I get home from work ill clean out the cupboard under the stairs and we can put Dudles old cot down there for him," Vernon said cheerfully.

…Or it would all be just the same, Harry thought ruefully. Maybe they did get money in the previous life, he wouldn't have known, either way it was looking like it was going to be the same outcome.

He couldn't help but wonder where the money was coming from, however. It was possible Dumbledore was paying it but somehow, he didn't think that was very likely, it could be coming from his vault. There was so much in there he wouldn't have known if any was being taken out. He would have to ask a goblin at the bank, they would know if any money was coming out.

Just another thing to add to his already growing list.

"In the meantime, I'll move the cot into the spare bedroom, and we can leave him there until I fix up the cupboard," Vernon said as he started to wattle up the stairs to retrieve the cot.

Petunia waited until Vernon was upstairs before looking the letter in her hands, for a moment Harry saw the devastation that the letter caused before her face cleared and she looked at him.

"You better be a good child. I'm sure your freakiness can help with that," Petunia nodded to herself before leaving him and going to start breakfast.

Harry looked up at the ceiling from the table they had left him on, this was going to be a looooong 10 years.

Harry was almost correct.

* * *

It was only the next four years that were long and hard. Petunia didn't want to take care of another baby. She didn't outright abuse him, but there was neglect. She fed him and changed him only twice a day until he gained enough motor function to potty train himself and no longer had to rely on Petunia to change him.

The Dursleys of course saw this as proof of his freakishness and he was grounded to his room for two days only being let out twice when Petunia remembered so he could use the restroom.

One thing that was very different this time was Harrys control on his magic. He knew he had it and could feel it under his skin better than he ever could before. When he was two, he decided to try and build occlumency walls. he had more knowledge then his last life and if the Horcrux was causing problems with his magic he wondered if it was doing the same with his occlumency.

He wasn't able to do anything for almost a year, the first several months he would become very tired quickly and would fall asleep, but shortly after his third birthday he was able to build basic barriers in his mind. It also come with a surprise; he was also able to do wandless magic.

He was not anywhere near the level that Riddle was before he went to Hogwarts, Harry didn't honestly think he ever would be, but he was able to use his magic. He wondered if this was from the Horcrux being removed or if it was just from him knowing how to actively use his magic.

In the end the reason didn't matter to him, it made things easier.

He sat in his cupboard practicing only basic charms he could use, he gained a small repertoire of spells to help him in everyday things.

The first few times he was able to do the spells he would fall asleep quickly after, it had taken another couple months to do them without falling asleep.

Eventually he was able to unlock the cupboard and sneak out in the middle of the night to get food from the kitchen, enough to keep him fed but not enough to notice. Harry didn't really think they would notice anyway, Dudley was constantly eating anything they did notice they would blame on him.

During the day however when he was stuck in his cupboard, he would think about what Death had told him.

Harry had never thought of that day at the station when he met the Weasleys. Deaths message, while not actually telling him, made it clear that something else was going on behind the scenes that day he met them.

Thinking back on the day Harry could agree with Death that them speaking that loudly about muggles in the station, and Mrs. Weasley asking what the platform number was strange. But why would they do that to get his attention?

The only answer he could think of was Dumbledore, he could have told the Weasleys to find him on the platform or make their location obvious for him to find.

But why?

The answer came to him a few nights later when he heard the Dursleys watching a movie on the telly. The main character had someone befriend his girlfriend to make sure she only heard the good things about his character and would disbelieve the negative things he was doing if she heard them.

If the first family Harry met, after years of being hated by his family and having no friends ,were the Weasleys, and he became friends with them it would be easier to get him to believe what they wanted. Especially if Dumbledore thought he had exposure to a dark family.

Thinking back to the first day at Diagon Alley he had met a lot of witches and wizards, including Draco Malfoy. He didn't know of any relationship between Madam Malkin and Dumbledore but non the less was sure that someone probably told him about the conversation. The actual conversation that took place between them defiantly was not pleasant and in many ways turned Harry off to Draco, but there was not any way Dumbledore could have known that for sure.

The knowledge didn't really change his feelings for the Weasleys though, even if they had met him on purpose, they and Hermione were the greatest family he could have asked for.

But it was a thought that he had quite often while slowly waiting for the years to go by. By the time he was due to start Primary he had talked himself into an argument about whether what they did was okay or not, regardless of how it turned out.

That thinking opened more thinking about the rest of his time at Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general.

Like Malfoy, his father was called Lord Malfoy. Why?

Harry knew little history but he remembered that a Lord was someone important, it wasn't just name you called yourself.

He remembered a being in fifth year and Zachary Smith talking about getting his Heir Lord ring, he asked Harry when he was getting his but Ron had pulled him away and distracted him with questions on Cho.

Ron had done this a lot.

Anytime someone would pose a question in relation to vaults or lordships or heirs Ron would pull him away and distract him. Was it because he was trying to keep something from him? Was it just a coincidence, him and Ron were constantly together so it was something that could have just happen. Or maybe Ron thought he just didn't care, or care to know.

Truth was, at that time he wouldn't have cared to know then. But if the information was being kept from him on purpose Harry wanted to know why.

Harry needed to find these answers, and he didn't know who to go to for the answers.

Sirius would be a good choice, accept he ran away from his family. Harry didn't know if he cared to keep the information, if he would provide it or think it to "Slytherin".

He wondered if Riddle knew anything about it. If his plan worked then he would be able to get information from him, he hoped. But the plan had to work first.

Tom Riddle was a wild card.

Harry remembered the pensive memories of young Tom meeting Dumbledore for the first time, the excitement that was quickly extinguished by Dumbledores cruel act illusion on his wardrobe. Riddle had admitted that he could do things, make people hurt. But they were words of a child in a orphanage, Harrys life was bad enough and that was WITH his family. He couldn't imagine what it might have been like for him at the orphanage.

That first meeting concreted in Dumbledores mind what kind of child, no person that riddle would grow up to be. Harry was of a different mindset, no one is set in stone when they were 11. Everyone had the option to grow and be nurtured into someone else.

He was a great example of it.

For the first time since Dumbledore showed him the memories for clues Harry looked back at them with a new eye, one with a better understanding, remembering all those years ago feeling bad for Riddle. Growing up with the Durlseys before he never really thought about how wrong they were in their treatment of him. He didn't agree with it but ever full saw it outright for the abuse it was. Vernon had hit him a few times yes, but it was easy to brush it off as simple neglect.

Dumbledore said the reason Riddle had chosen him was because of their similarities of their birth and blood status. With Riddles actions he turned Harry into a orphan just like him, and their childhoods were even similar the only exception was Harry was with family.

He wondered if that was the changing factor that determined the men they turned into. Well the man Riddle turned into, the man Harry was set to be was vastly different now.

He would just have to see when the time comes.

* * *

With the start of Primary came even more changes.

The first were his grades, not only did he have an advantage already knowing the material, but he found himself wanted to learn more and putting effort into his schooling. He wouldn't use the information he had here much in the Wizarding world, but his entire attitude of studying had taken a drastic left turn and he wanted to start at Primary.

The second change would be his room. The day Harry and Dudley came home with the progress reports that stated Harry was doing vastly better Vernon had taken it as a personal offence and convinced himself Harry was using his freakiness to make it happen.

It was also the first time Vernon hit him in his new life.

The hit had Harry stumble back holding onto his cheek, when he fixed his footing, he leveled a glare at Vernon and almost without thought case the only spell he could think of at the time.

_Levicorpus_

Vernon let out a yell as he was flung upside down and held by his ankle. Petunia let out a squeak as she grabbed Dudley and pushed him behind her.

"You freak!" Vernon shouted as his face became even redder with both his anger and the blood rushing to his face, "Let me down this instant!"

The spell, which was one of the strongest he had ever cast windlessly in this life, had weakened him momentarily as he fought to keep Vernon upside down. When the feeling had faded, and he was able to straighten his stance he answered.

"No," he said the anger taking over his rational thinking. He would NOT go through this again!

Before this moment Harry stayed away from the rest of the Dursleys as much as possible, until primary started, they were not even sure Harry spoke. His first time around this was not the case and Vernon had taken to hitting Harry at a much younger age, something Harry had very much wanted to avoid.

"I did not ask for my parents to be murdered and left with you MUGGLES," he spat the word at them, getting satisfaction as they both paled.

"Now see here boy..." Vernon started before Harry cut him off with words that made his blood run cold.

"I know I'm a wizard," the words were said quietly but they had the effect he wanted, "It's sad you thought I wouldn't know a thing about my heritage. That I wouldn't feel my magic running through me every moment of the day. That I wouldn't gain…. Control."

This pushed Petunia into action.

"Dudley, go to your bedroom now!" Petunia squeaked as she pushed him to the stairs.

"But mom!"

"No! Now!"

With a final push Dudley went up the stairs stomping every moment of the way.

Harry didn't spare him a glance, keeping his glare on Vernon.

"I'll let you go but let me assure you. If you EVER lay another hand on me, I'll show you what magic can really do. I will stay out of your way if you do the same."

Vernon was turning more purple by the second and spluttered out what sounded like another threat, before he could complete any words Petunia cut him off.

"He won't touch you…. Harry," Petunia sounded like she was choking on his name, "Let him down and we can forget this happen"

"I want Vernon to agree," Harry replied keeping his eyes on Vernon.

He continued to glare but had nodded, his speech capabilities diminishing from being upside for so long.

Vernon let out a curse as he fell to the floor, shaking the house with the land. Harry did nothing to slow Vernon while he dropped, partly because he didn't think he could and partly because he didn't care.

Harry said nothing else and with one last glance went into his cuboid.

Later that night Petunia had opened his door and ushered him upstairs to Dudleys second bedroom.

"We decided you were too big for the cupboard and needed a larger room," She said stiffly not looking at him.

Harry was honestly surprised, before he didn't get this cupboard until he got the first Hogwarts letter. It once again drove home how terrified they were of magic.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," He said simply as he went past her to get his meager belongings from the cupboard.

After that day they made sure to feed him a little more and Harry Hunting was also officially no longer a game, no matter how much Dudley cried to his parents.

* * *

The next 5 years continued in the same fashion, the Dursleys fed him just enough to survive and ignored him the rest for the time. He continued to get top marks in school and was able to avoid the accidental magic that caused him so many problems from this first life.

The years were also filled with thoughts, doubts and plans about what to do when he got to Hogwarts.

One of the largest thoughts he had was Hermione. She was his greatest friend, even staying when Ron left no matter her personal thoughts on the hunt. The Hermione he left was a strong, confident, powerful witch that he knew would be by his side no matter what. The child Hermione however was none of these things, she was rude, impatient and quite frankly a teacher's pet.

He already knew things would be strained when they got to Hogwarts and his plans started, let alone how she will react when he would do better then her in school. He still wanted her as a friend, but he was unsure of how to really go about it this time around because this time there was no way in bloody hell, he was going to face a troll.

Then there was Sirius.

He needed to leave Azkaban as soon as possible, the Dementors had already been doing damage for years and even a few more were unacceptable to Harry. But Harry was also nervous about what freeing him would do.

Even in his past lift he thought the fact that he had not received a trial was strange, the fact that there had been no evidence in his stead was also unsettling.

In the time of war that they were in it was hard for Harry to imagine his parents did not have a Will, and he would have thought the truth would have been in the Will. As a fail save at the very least.

Then there was the Dumbledore problem.

Harry knew he would do anything "For the greater good", even if he was able to get Sirius released who knew what Dumbledore would do if he truly believed that Harry belonged with the Dursleys. He needed more help, how to get the help however was the hard part.

The kind of fire power he would need behind him to help Sirius without Dumbledore would be large. Being new to the world and naive about the runnings of it would not help his case at all, the thought was troubling. But with the right information to the right person he could get the help.

The day that Harrys Hogwarts letter was set to arrive he sat at his desk and started at his notebook with his plans thinking about differences.

The differences between who he was the first time he received the letter and who he was now.

The letter would no longer install hope and excitement into him, he was no longer curious about the world outside of Privet drive, no longer eager for friends for the first time.

He was a 28 year old man in the body of his 11 year old self. He knew the good, amazing things of the Wizarding world, but he also knew the dark and seedy part as well.

He was more aware of the manipulation that was done to him not only from Dumbledore, but also the Weasleys, Snape, and the Wizarding world in general.

He was jaded.

He was stronger.

He was Smarter.

He WOULD change the world.


	3. Chapter 3

With the letter in hand Harry went down stairs to have breakfast with the Dursleys for the first time in years.

The years that had been good to Harry.

He was no longer stuck into a cupboard and was eating more then before, in his first life he was a frail child with short shaggy hair this life was much better. He was taller then before, the tallest kid in his grade, he was no longer frail and his hair he had grown longer so it reached just pass his shoulders. It was much more maintainable.

The biggest change of the house was the change in Dudley.

Shortly after primary started he had attempted to do a Harry hunt. The resulting punch from Harry had broken Dudleys jaw and he had to drink his food from his straw for a month. The doctor handling his case had also told Petunia that if something did not seriously change he would be severely obese and may have a heart attack early, especially with the history in both their families. It had scared her enough to put Dudley on a diet much sooner then before, after eating food from a straw Dudley barely even cared about the new diet. He was still on the heavy side, but after another year or so he was fully expected to be the healthy size.

It had also caused him to be calmer and almost nice to Harry in some ways. Earlier that month at the Zoo trip, Harry had gone again but this time had enjoyed himself with no accidents. He did stop to promise the snake he would let him free later though.

Harry sat at the table and looked at Petunia ignoring everyone else, "I need a ride to London. I will be able to get back myself so it would be a one way trip. As soon as possible."

Petunia looked startled to see him out of his room but recovered quickly, "I need to go pick up Dudleys uniform tomorrow, I can take you then?"

"Alright."

* * *

The next morning Harry went with his Aunt Petunia and had her drop him off at Charing Cross.

"I'll be home tonight," Harry said.

"And your sure you wont need a ride?"

"Yes."

The outside of the Leaky Cauldron was the same as before. Hidden from muggles, it appeared as a broken down shop across from Charing Cross Road. Personally Harry thought it still looked the same for wizards, the only difference being the "Leaky Cauldron" sign.

Keeping his head down Harry made his way inside of the pub. The pub was on the emptier side with only a few witches and wizards sitting at the tables and the booths along the wall. The pub was dark and shabby with mix matched tables and chairs and wizarding pictures and posters spread out on the walls.

Harry knew from experience if you went up the stairs to the second floor you would find a series of bedrooms, some shabby along with the rest but some were very nice.

Seeing Tom at the bar Harry quickly made his way over to him.

"Excuse me Sir, can you let me into Diagon Alley? I need to get my school things," Harry said politely. He probably could have used his fingers to get into the Alley but he wanted someone to see him in case Dumbledore came asking around.

"Muggleborn are ye' of course! Follow me," Tom said.

Harry followed Tom to the back of the pub where a non descriptive brink wall was separating the pub from Diagon Alley. Harry waited patiently as Tom pressed his wand to the bricks and opened the entrance way.

"There ya go lad," Tom said sending him a smile.

Harry gave a small smile back and continued into Diagon Alley were a true smile took over his face.

The last time he had been in Diagon Alley it had been, for a lack of a better word, depressing.

Most of the stores were closed down, people walked closely together and quickly to get what they needed and leave as soon as possible. The entire ally seemed dark and dreary, a complete contrast to it now.

Diagon Alley was once again bright, airy and loud. Harry could feel the magic in the air and watched as children ran from one shop to another while their parents spoke to street venders. The alley not very crowded, there was over a month before Hogwarts, so Harry was easily able to walk directly to Giringotts.

Walking through the Alley Harry felt a sense of ease he had not felt since before Sirius died, he could see _ice cream_ open and functioning, Ollivanders was once again open and he knew Ollivander would be inside ready for which ever witch or wizard needed a wand. This was the world Harry loved, the world he would fight to keep.

Harry paused infront of Gringotts and grinned looking at the words engraved on the silver doors. The last time he had been here he broke out ridding a Dragon, wondering if he would be aloud back into the bank. One good thing about going back in time meant he would defiantly be able to get into the bank. Giving a curt nod to the goblins in uniforms at the doors Harry entered the back and went to the closest teller.

Harry waited patiently for the goblin to be finished with its work before it looked at him. With a jolt Harry realized it was Bodrog the goblin they had imperiused to get into the vault, and subsequently left him to a dragon.

"Yes," Badrog said after a few moments.

"Good morning, I was wondering if I could speak with someone in regards to my accounts? My aunt told me to come here but did not provide anymore information," Harry said politely not making eye contact, in an attempt to give respect.

"And….who…are you," Badrog said,more then asked.

Harry looked up and let his hair shift from his scar slightly, "Harry Potter."

Badrog eyed his scar and gave a quick nod, "Very well, follow me ."

Harry followed Bodrog around the teller desk to the golden doors that were behind the teller booths, giving a nod to the guards they opened the doors and allowed them through.

Neither said anything as they slowly walked through the hallways. The hallways intrigued Harry, he had never been in this part of the bank before. The hallways followed the same scheme as the main hall did, the floors were marble and shiny, the walls all made of gold, dark wood and marble. All along the walls were different displays that held weapons, jewelry, and other bits and pieces. Some displays were sat on tables and held necklaces, bracelets, broaches and what Harry thought was tiaras. Along the walls were Plaques with daggers, and swords. Some suits of armor where standing in between them, the armor was almost sparkling and looked different then any armor he had ever seen.

Goblin made perhaps.

They stopped outside of an office with a name plate that once again harry recognized. He waited while Badrog rapped on the door twice and entered.

"Griphook, I have Mr. Potter here. He has questions in regards to his vaults," Badrog said stepping inside and gesturing for Harry to do the same.

Harry kept a clean face as he walked into the room and saw Griphook for the first time since he ran with the sword.

The anger he felt at the moment that Griphook ran was no longer in him. He was surprised for a moment, Griphook had not been a active thought in the last several years. But how Wizards treated creatures had been, wizards as a whole did not treat goblins with the respect that they deserved. He couldn't blame him for not trusting them to keep their word. Especially considering they actually weren't going to.

This was one thing Harry wanted to change this time around, Goblins were in charge of their bank, their money. The wizarding world allowed them the trust with something that they needed very much, but with not much. And that was just goblins, not any of the other creatures that lived in the magical world.

"Mr. Potter, please take a seat." Griphook said.

Harry sat down at the seat that was gestured to.

"Hello Sir, how are you today?"

"Well, Mr. Potter. Badrog said you needed more information on your vaults correct?"

"Yes, I received my letter and knew from my Aunt I needed to come here for funds with my key but I was unaware I had any funds. Neither of us know where my key is,"Harry said quietly.

"I see," Griphook said quietly, snapping his fingers a folder appeared in his hands and he took a look, "The last person on record to have your key was your parents, after their death it would have went to your guardian."

"My guardians are my muggle relatives, they did not receive a key," Harry frowned.

"No matter, we can get you a new one and recall the previous. It must have been misplaced after the travesty," Griphook said solemnly.

Harry doubted it. Dumbledore had it before, he probably grabbed it from the house along with the cloak.

The cloak.

Harry wanted to hit himself, he forgot all about the Hallows! He was the master, death said he would be the last master so he would assume he was still the master now. He would need to figure out how to get those back.

"The key is for my….vault?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Yes your vault," Griphook took a pause, "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind me asking, how did you receive your Hogwarts letter?"

"An owl dropped it off at my window. It was quite a surprise I had no idea I was a wizard. My aunt expected it though, she told me some information," Harry said.

Griphook looked at Harry for a moment.

Harry was almost concerned, there was something off about this meeting but he didn't know what. He never had a conversation with the goblins like this before, he just took what he was told at face value. Something in his gut told him he should have had the conversation beforehand.

"You need to understand Mr. Potter that goblins normally do not involve themselves in the wills of wizards. It is not our way. However, your family, especially your mother, had a respect for goblins that most wizards don't have. It is because of this that I am willing to give you some information. Do not make me regret it," Griphook spoke sharply at the end.

To say Harry was surprised was a understatement, he didn't say anything about this before. Maybe it was because of the War or the fact that Harry had never came to see him and build any type of respect between him and the goblins.

Harry sat up straighter, "I understand, Sir."

"I have been the head of the Potter accounts for many a year Mr. Potter. I came into work with your grandfather and have worked loyally on your accounts since. As I said the previous potters had a respect for goblins, they allowed me more information that some account heads are not provided."  
Harry just started at Griphook and waited for him to get to the point.

"Your parents wills were sealed by the head of the Wizamgot two days after their death. The reason being he was worried that your location would be found by the wrong people. Due to the nature of your parents death this was not contested for your safety, however in the Will it was not listed to have you go to any Muggle relatives. Even with Sirius Black being incarcerated there were several other magical familys you were meant to go to."

"Oh," Harry said.

His mind was whirling, he was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. He knew why he went to them, and why he couldn't leave them. But if he was not meant to it means his family never would have set up a vault for the monthly payments they received, so he really didn't know where that money was from.

But he had a suspicion.

He was also curious as to why Griphook was giving him this information.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked

"Something is not right with your account. It is my duty to ensure that everything is done correctly, I can not do it without your approval however," Griphook said putting the file down and folding his hands on top of it.

Oh, Harry knew.

If something was wrong and Harry figured it out himself it could be bad for the bank. He could pull his vaults and any other vaults he had access too.

"Why do you need my approval?"

"As there is no longer Lord Potter you are the Heir and the ruling of the accounts is in your hands, as much as it can be."

Harry paused, this could solve his knowledge problem.

"I apologize, I don't know what you mean by heir. I wasn't aware my father was a Lord."

"What do you know of your parents ," Griphook frowned.

"Just that they were hit by a car when I was a baby and I was placed with my Aunt and Uncle," Harry said honestly

"That is incorrect. Many of the details are not known about the night fully, but what I can tell you is that your parents were murdered by a Dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort. You will need to find out more information on your own. Before your parents death your father was not able to finish gaining the Lordship title, you as his first born had already been made Heir but he was able to concrete that when here to create his Will. With him no longer being here there is no Lord for your house, because of this you may become Lord at the age of 15 as long as the family magics accept you before your of age. If accepted it would make you an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world and you would have full access to your estate," Griphook said pulling a sheet out and handing it over to Harry.

Taking it in his hand he saw a page titles "Heir Potter" with some information and his parents signature at the bottom.

"This is where things become…..unusual in your account, based on what you have told me no magical guardian was assigned but we do have one assigned on file for you. Normally you would not get one until you start Hogwarts at which point it would be your head of house. Your paperwork for magical guardian however was sealed with your parents will. With your permission I can do a full audit of your account and possibly find out who it is. The official information will not be able to be released until your parents will is released and that cannot be done until you gain your lordship at which point you can request for it to be released," Griphook stated placing a paper Infront of Harry.

Harry picked it up and read it thoroughly, it was a simple contract that stated it was fine for him to do a complete audit and go through the vaults with a fine picked comb.

Harry didn't hesitate and signed it. He knew the Goblins thought less of Dumbledore for his attitude toward them, his promises of more that he quickly rescinded when the war was over, he couldn't fully trust the goblins but this involved money. He knew he could trust them with money more than he could trust Dumbledore with his life.

"This is your key, I'll have someone take you to your vault. This is your trust vault, the vault is to help you through schooling and will be the only one you have access to until you're the Lord Potter," Griphook said.

Harry took the key from him and gave him a curt nod, "Thank you for all of the information. I appreciate it and I look forward to working with you."

Harry left the room with his key and the goblin that was taking him to his cart.

The journey to his cart was just as fun as it always had been, the whirling and fast movement as they went left, right, up and down. It was almost like flying. Harry couldn't fully enjoy it, his mind still on what Griphook told him.

He could be emancipated at 15. At 15. 15.

It kept circling his mind, this was information that defiantly was not given last time. It was information that was going to change everything.

When they landed at his vault he grabbed a few handfuls of gallons and got back into the cart, they wouldn't be stopping at Vault 713 today, he thought with a smile.

Thanking the goblin for his trouble and exchanging some of gallons into pounds, Harry went straight to Ollivanders to get his wand.

The shop was just as he remembered it. The faded gold letters on the door that showed the store name. If he thought the inside was small before it seemed even smaller to him now. Inside of the store was piled up to the ceiling were what Harry knew to be different wands made of cores and woods. The first time he was in here he felt like there was a secret magic to the shop that was unseen but was strong and well….magical. The feeling was still here but Harry felt it even more.

"Good Afternoon," the soft voice of Mr. Ollivander came from the front of the shop.

"Good Morning," Harry said taking him in fully. He was healthy.

"Mr. Potter, I knew I would be seeing you soon. I remember your parents, you have your mothers eyes but your fathers face. I remember her buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, very good for charms work. Your fathers wand on the other hand was eleven inches and pliable it was very good for transfiguration. I wonder what your wand will bring," He said eyeing him.

Harry fought the urge to fidget, he was 27 years old and had fought a war, Ollivanders eyes should not be affecting him so.

"Your wand arm ," Olivander said pulling out a long tape measure.

Harry held out his right hand and stood still as Ollivander measured him. Like before while he measured him he explained the differences between the wands and cores, and the importance of not sharing wands. For the next several minutes afterwards Ollivander would give Harry wands and quickly take them back.

"Tricky customer, erh? Not to worry no one has left without a wand….I wonder…" Ollivander mumbled as the walked away and grabbed a dusty box from the side, "try this, eleven inches, Holly and Pheonix feather…"

Harry was prepared for the wand to warm up, he was prepared for the sparks that would come from it, he was not prepared for the wand to blow up.

As soon as the wand was in his hand he felt an intense warm coming from the wand that felt distinctly wrong. Harry didn't wait and instead threw the wand away from him as Olivander put up a shield to protect them.

"That was unexpected Mr. Potter…oh well, let me try again," Olliander said as he waved the mess away and hurried to the back.

Harry was completely confused. His true wand would be the Elder wand but he had not quite figured out how to get it yet, even without the Horcrux his wand worked well for him in his last life.

What had changed?

The box that Ollivander had came back with this time looked like a light brown, when Ollivander blew on the box however dust came off in a cloud and it showed the true black of the box.

"Wands do not normally blow up , but its not unheard of. It generally happens when the wand picks the wizard but the wizards power is to powerful for the wand. This wand…I created many years ago, give it a try Mr. Potter," The look Ollivander was giving him sent chills up his spine.

Grabbing the wand Harry let out a gasp, the warmth traveled up his arm as gold and green sparks shot out of the wand. The feeling was 100 times better then it felt with his Holly and Phoenix feather wand, he stared at the wand until Ollivander brought him out of his thoughts.

"The wand in your hand is similar to the previous wand, 11-inches, Holly and ebony wood and a Phoenix feather from a old Phoenix that was said to be around since merlin. He gave me a feather after I helped him avoid some trappers and I made that wand using the tree he was perched on," Ollivander said lightly touching the end of the wand, "The wand you blew up had a phoenix feather from a phoenix that gave two, the brother wand was the wand that gave you that scar….You exceeded that wand. _I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Be-Named did great things – terrible yes, but great"_

Harry left the shop with a new wand, a new holster, and many thoughts. The wand he had attached to his wrist, felt powerful and it seemed to be almost vibrating with wanting to be used. He was to powerful for the holly wand, another thing that didn't happen before in his previous life.

Was it because he started without a Horcrux?

He should have asked more questions to death.

The next store he went to was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, he wanted to see what type of trunk he could get that would work best for his needs.

Inside of the store was larger then it looked on the inside, there were various trunks on the walls in different shapes and sizes. There were shelves of scales of different colors, telescopes of all different materials, glass phials were laid out in a box with what looked like hay, and various other things.

"Welcome to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment! How can I help you today?"

Harry turned to the shop keeper that was behind the counter, "Hello, I'm looking for a trunk. I'm going to Hogwarts my first year and I would like it to be able to be shrunken easily if possible and with room."

"Oh yes, yes follow me!," the shop keeper lead him to the end of the trunks, "These trunks are the ones that are most customizable. We can add different compartments as well as light security measures. There is also, with a little more gallons, the option of adding a shrinking spell that can be activated with a touch of your wand."

Harry asked a few more questions before picking a black trunk with silver buckles and his initials onto a name plate. The trunk he chose had 7 different compartments each of a varying size, he had them set a low level protection charm and added the ability to shrink with his wand along with a feather light charm. After paying for it the shop keeper announced it would be ready in two hours, Harry decided to get everything else he needed a the store at that time and made his way next door to Eeylops Owl Emporium, he wanted to wait until later but the urge for his friend was just too powerful.

Opening the door and making his way in he looked around at all of the owls in cages slowly making his way through the shop until he heard a familiar Hoot, glancing up his heart raced as he saw Hedwig. Walking right up to her cage he stuck a finger and petted her head.

"Hello girl, it's great to see you again," Harry said quietly. Hedwig had been his first friend, her death had hurt him almost more then Sirius did. She was his friend, his familiar.

Taking her cage up to the shop owner he gave her a smile and placed her cage and several snacks on the counter.

"I would like this owl please," Harry said.

"Yes, of course! I was worried about her, not many want a Snowy Owl unfortunately."

"Good for me then," Harry said smiling. Opening the cage and letting her out she flew to his shoulder and started grooming her wings, "Can you shrink this down for me please."

After shrinking down the cage and paying for the extras and food Harry left the shop with a jump in his step.

"I still have some shopping to do girl, can you wait for me outside the shops?"

Giving a small hoot Hedwig flew up to the rafters outside of Sluggs and Jigger's. Going inside Harry quickly gathered two beginners potion ingredients kits and then to the cauldron store for his cauldrons before going across the street to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get his parchment, quills and ink. Once leaving the shop Harry checked the time, he had a hour until his truck would be ready. He decided to have some ice cream while he finished waiting.

Hedwig met him as he walked out of the shop, giving her a treat he went to have ice cream.

After his favorite ice cream he went back to get his truck where he also purchased his scales, phials and telescope. His next stop was Madam Malkins and purchased his school robes and also some everyday robes. After that he made his way to Flourish and Blotts and spent the better part of an hour looking at everything they had to offer before purchasing not only his school books but also several other books that seemed interesting and a few on the ancient houses and lordships.

He stood outside of the Quidditch supply store for a moment looking at the Nimbus 2000, he had already decided that as much as he loved quidditch he would wait until his second year and try out correctly and hopefully make the team.

After speaking with Tom who gave him permission to leave Hedwig inside the pub for a moment he went into the wizarding world where for the first time he purchased clothes for himself that actually fit. By the time everything was purchased it was late in the afternoon and Harry was feeling hungry so he stopped back into the Leaky for a quick dinner. He sat at a booth in the back of the room quietly and ate as he read one of his new books, it was on Lordships and he was learning quite a lot.

Once he was finished he bid a goodbye to Tom and walked out to the street where he summoned the night bus and took it back to Private drive.

Getting home he walked into the house quietly and went into the kitchen where he could hear his aunt.

"I'm home Aunt Petunia and I ate while I was out. This is my owl Hedwig, I have everything I need for her and she will not be anywhere in the house but my room."

Petunia stared at Hedwig, he could see her internally freaking out, before giving a jerky nod and turning back to dinner.

Going back to his room he organized his purchases before pulling out the book he started that afternoon and reading until bed.

He hoped the next month and a half flew by, he couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts.

Couldn't wait to be Home.

* * *

As he did every year on the night of July 30th Harry waited up. It would be his 11th birthday, his last before starting Hogwarts and start working on his plans, to say he was excited would be a understatement.

A few minutes before midnight Harrys head shot up and he stared out the window.

He could have sworn he heard a motorcycle.

Looking out he searched the sky, it was empty of clouds and the stars where shinning brightly. Deciding it was just his mind he focused once again on his clock.

12:00

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY_

Harry smiled as he unwrapped his cupcake and gave Hedwig her treat.

Before he could properly celebrate however there was a knock at the door so loud that it shook the house. Harry dropped his cupcake in horror and quickly ran out of his bedroom to the front door.

This should not be happening.

He sent in his acceptance, they should not have sent anyone!

Jumping the last few steps Harry quickly unlocked the door and opened it right as Hagrid was ready to knock again.

Harry almost smiled at him, he was just like he remembered. Large, with a bushy main of hair on his head and face, his black eyes sparkling out just above his beard.

"Ah Harry! Las' time I saw ya, you was just a baby," He said boomingly in the small hallway.

Harry could hear his Uncles footsteps thundering down the stairs followed by his Aunts lighter steps, he needed to do damage control.

"I'm sorry, but who are you," Harry asked politely.

"Names Ruebus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hagrid said chuckiling.

Vernons face looked like it was bound to erupt any moment so Harry quickly turned his attention to him, "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, you heard him, he's from the school, I will find out why he's here. Go back to bed," Harry said wiggling his fingers slightly.

Vernon's eyes locked on his fingers and he went slightly white, "Keep it down! Its rude enough you come knocking this late at night!"

With the yell he turned around and ushered Petunia with him up the stairs.

Harry would bet he locked the door when he got to the room.

"It's nice to meet you sir, would you like some tea?" Harry asked directing Hagrid to the sitting room and turning on the light.

"Ya, if yer got it," Hagrid said sounding a little unsure at the events and shifting.

Harry nodded and went to the kitchen to make the tea, trying to decide how honest to be with Hagrid. He needed to get him out of the house but didn't want to give Dumbledore anymore information then was the tea back he decided to be as honest as he could be, after all he couldn't buy his school things twice.

"Here you go Sir," Harry said handing Hagrid a cup, "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here? I sent off my acceptance letter two weeks ago."  
Hagrid frowned a little and placed his cup down, "We never got yer letter Harry. Headmaster Dumbldore sent me to make sure you got it and take you school shoppin tomorrow."

"I sent it in Sir, and I've already done my school shopping. Should I write another acceptance for you to take with you back to the school?"

Harry was not letting him stay.

"Oh well…er…see I'm surpose to take you to get yer things. Its not normal school things mind, we need to go to a special area to get them," Hagird said smiling and nodding as if that solved it.

"Diagon Alley, right?"

"Oh…er…ya. You've been there?"

_Of all the_, Harry mentally rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sir, I have my trunk, books, wand, robes, everything that was in the letter. I don't need to go back sir."

"Well that's great lad! We were concerned when we didn't get your letter but no bother! We can jus' go n get money to repay your relatives what they purchased."

"I paid from money from my vault Mr. Hagrid. I don't need to repay them."

"No Mr. business, tis good to call me Hagrid. I'll just head back and tell them there was a problem with the post. I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

Harry saw Hagrid out and locked the door before leaning against it, Dumbledore received the letter. Why he hid it Harry had no idea but it let him know he needed to be careful.


End file.
